


Scene Four, Final Act

by Andramion



Series: Zine works [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Character, Crushes, EnnoTana zine, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, ennoshita has it so bad for this boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: The school festival is coming up, and although Chikara should be focussing on the Volleyball club's booth, the spring high that's way too soon, college applications, the essay he's been putting off, or even just the preparations of for his and Tanaka's classes' cafe...well, Tanaka is a little more distracting than helpful and helping out his classmates goes a little differently than planned.





	Scene Four, Final Act

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as my part of the EnnoTana zine!  
> You can download it completely for free here. Please have a look at all the amazing works in there!
> 
> Thank you Carole for your amazing beta, you helped me so so much!

“Ennoshita-kun!”

With reluctance, Chikara puts a finger between the pages of his book and closes it.

It’s a free study hour, and Chikara should probably have been working on his literature paper, or at least been figuring out who’s going to be starting during the Spring Tournament prelims next month, but…

Well, instead he’s found himself paging through his favourite director’s autobiography and pretending there’s nothing stressing him out. No school work, no decision on whether or not he’s staying on as captain or passing the torch along already, no college applications, nothing.

“How can I help you, Prez?” he asks, turning towards Inui-san.

She’s standing a little bit away from his desk, like she always does when it comes to boys, and at some point the habit had inspired a plot that Chikara had forgotten to write it down. So now he’s left with a vague, lingering fascination with his classmate’s behaviour, and he can’t quite pinpoint what it is about her that piques his interest.

“Jeez, I called your name about five times, Ennoshita-kun!” She pauses, and Chikara is lost as to why she isn’t telling him what she was calling his name for in the first place. That is, until he sees her tapping her shoe. Impatient.

“Sorry,” Chikara mutters, and then Inui-san continues.

“Well, our school festival is coming up soon. Now, I realise that you will be busy with… volleyball was it?” Chikara nods. “Volleyball club stuff and your club’s booth on the day itself, if you have one, but as you know, our classroom is collaborating with class one because we’re not allowed to have two cafés...”

It’s tiring, really, how she continues on and on without ever really getting to the point, but Chikara minds his manners and waits for her to finish. He wishes he could be doing anything else, really – practice, or that paper he should really be getting started on, or just hanging out with the rest of the volleyball club’s third years.

“… so if the two of you could take care of that, that would be great. Is that okay, Ennoshita-kun?”

“Uhm…” For a second, Chikara has no idea what she’s talking about. Firstly, it’s unnerving how she repeats his name so often when she speaks, and secondly, he wasn’t really paying attention. Then his brain provides him with the words he’s somehow managed to catch. Pick up supplies, wood, the costumes, all of it during school time.

“Sure, Prez, I can get that done. What about Narita?”

“Narita-kun is already busy putting the menu together with Takahashi-san and Ito-san.”

Inui-san strikes through some text on her notepad. Out of nowhere, she flashes him a small, wobbly smile and Chikara remembers what had intrigued him back then. Inui-san is bold and bossy as class president, but here she’s standing, done with her official business, with a nervous expression and hunched shoulders.

“Thank you, Ennoshita-kun. Everyone else is so busy and you know… you and Tanaka-kun get on well, right, so I thought, if I ask you first he might agree.” She lowers her voice. “He’s a bit scary, and Shihara-kun, you know, class one’s class president, he and I thought you could ask him instead.”

Before Chikara can even reply or comment, she straightens up again, slips back into the class president demeanour she always wears when she stands at the front of the class.

“Thank you!”

She rushes off before Chikara can get another word in, but it doesn’t really matter. All Chikara has to do now is… He makes a mental list, and sighs before he’s even halfway through it. He’ll have to track down Tanaka, who is either hiding out in the bathrooms, sleeping in the library, wandering the hallways, using the free study hour to practice outside or off reading manga in some random corridor.

Just finding him is the first part, and sure, Chikara could wait until the next class, or after school, but it’s not like he’s doing something useful with the study hour himself.

Chikara closes his book and stands up, stretching before he packs his things into his bag and slings it over his shoulder.

He wonders if Inui-san will ever realise that Tanaka would pretty much do anything for her if she’d ask. For any of the girls, actually.

It’s starting to become a little ridiculous, really, how incredibly wrong most of the girls’ opinion of Tanaka is even after they’ve been classmates with him for over two years already. It’s always so obvious to Chikara whenever Tanaka has bumped into a girl accidentally in the corridor, whenever Yachi-san has passed him a fresh towel at the start of practice, whenever any girl – ever – has just talked to him, no matter the subject.

It’d be different if they were guys. Tanaka is used to being around guys, all of his friends are guys. As far as Chikara can tell, Tanaka’s behaviour around them hasn’t changed either. No blushes, no sudden shy behaviour, no weird sudden declarations of love.

Tanaka had had his big bi revelation near the end of the last school year – and Chikara means that literally. One day Tanaka mentioned Daichi-san’s thighs to Nishinoya, Nishinoya said that sounded ‘kinda gay’, Tanaka said maybe he _was_ kinda gay, fell quiet and then let out the longest ‘ooooooh’. It must have been the easiest self-discovery, self-acceptance and coming out that Chikara had ever heard of.

Chikara himself is nowhere near that close to sharing about his sexuality. Not with anyone.

* * *

 

“You sure we need even more stuff, Chikara?”

Chikara looks over his shoulder to assess the pile of crafts materials in the cart Tanaka is pushing. It’s starting to get hard to see Tanaka behind it all, but Chikara is still pretty sure they’re missing something. He should have remembered to cross items off of his list as they went from the start, but Tanaka’s uniform is half unbuttoned and Chikara was slightly distracted.

Sure, he’s seen Tanaka without a shirt on at all way too often, but seeing his undershirt cling to his chest under his half-open gakuran…

Chikara shakes his head and focusses on the list in his hands again.

“Just the glue now, I think, and then we should be done-”

“Finally,” Tanaka says, just as Chikara finishes saying “here”. Tanaka’s eyes meet his and for a moment they just look at each other.

“Just here?” Tanaka asks, his lips pressing together into a disgruntled pout. Chikara would find it funny if it didn’t pull so much of his attention to Tanaka’s mouth. It’s hard to shake off, and Chikara keeps remembering how soft Tanaka’s lips were in that dream he had a few days back.

Chikara knows it’s stupid, to have a crush on him just because he knows Tanaka is bisexual. But it’s nice to have someone to daydream over, knowing Tanaka at the very least wouldn’t mind someone of Chikara’s gender being into him.

“And then the costumes.”

“Oh, the costumes!” Tanaka’s whole face lights up and Chikara smiles at the sight of it. “Butlers and maids, huh.” He rubs his chin as though he’s thinking, then grins brightly at Chikara. “Now that’s the stuff. We should do the opposite though, like, putting the girls in the suits and the guys in the dresses. Start a new Karasuno High School tradition.”

Chikara laughs and shakes his head, tapping his list and looking around to see where they need to go. Tanaka’s sudden good mood is infectious.

“There’s no way,” Chikara says, but he knows he’s not managing to keep a smile from his face, “that you’ll ever get me into _any_ of those costumes.”

* * *

An hour later, the two of them are walking back to the school after picking up the uniforms, and Chikara wishes he could stop his cheeks from glowing bright red.

He can’t even make himself look at Tanaka, let alone making small talk or… actually mentioning what happened just before.

Chikara’s hands are occupied with bags full of butler suits and maid costumes for the joint café, but he still worries about what he’s supposed to do with them.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Tanaka’s hand constantly adjusting its grip on the decorating supplies. They’ve been quiet ever since they left the costume store and, despite his best efforts to hide it, Tanaka seems just as fidgety as Chikara feels.

The whole scene keeps playing in Chikara’s head, over and over, like he can see all the camera angles.

He knows the background music he’d use for when they’d just stepped into the costume rental store; the close-up focus on the casual touch of Tanaka’s hand on his shoulder, Tanaka’s pacing outside the dressing room after he had somehow bullied Chikara into trying on one of the suits.

Then Tanaka’s expression, his reaction to when Chikara had shown himself, prim and proper in a butler’s suit.

Pan out, both of them standing in front of each other as Tanaka looks him over. “It’s too bad we won’t be joining in on the café,” Tanaka says, and whispers: “You look very…”

Close up, Chikara’s face. Close up, Tanaka’s mouth as he finishes “…kissable.”

Switch focus, another closeup. The lower half of Chikara’s face, his cheeks that must have been burning, lips slightly apart before he moves in.

Pan out. The room nearly empty. Some boxes to the side, a ladder leaning against the wall. Low light streaming in on the right from the door around the corner of the changing room. Music falling quiet. No sound but the quiet rush of cars passing outside the front of the store. And them, kissing, softly.

Chikara isn’t sure how to show the elated disbelief of the moment Tanaka kissed him back, but he has to trust it’ll come across.

Then the music starts up again, and all the other sound you hear is the rustling of clothes as Tanaka pulls Chikara closer, hands splayed over Chikara’s ribs under his suitcoat, as they stumble back until Tanaka is crowding him against the wall of the changing room.

Accelerated breathing, lips meeting again and again in open mouthed kisses until they eventually wind down, slow down, kiss each other a few more times like the thought of stopping is too much.

They move back, look at each other and Tanaka touches a finger to his lips, breathes a soft “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have made you-” before the store manager comes around the corner and they jump apart.

More dialogue, Chikara confirming that the suits look good and what number they need for the school, a closeup of Chikara swallowing as he loosens up his bowtie, Tanaka purposefully avoiding his gaze.

Now, walking back to school, Chikara can’t stop seeing it, editing it, wondering if he’s adjusted it too much in his head or if it really would have looked that way if an invisible stranger had watched.

They reach the building before either of them have mentioned what happened, and Chikara wishes he could follow script as well as he can think one up.

He swaps his shoes for slippers quickly, picks up the bags again and looks over at Tanaka, sitting down to take his shoes off and staring out across the schoolyard.

Chikara was a fool to think he was crushing on Tanaka just because Tanaka is into guys as well. It’s so obvious, now that he’s allowing himself to think of all the reasons he likes Tanaka, now that there’s a chance of it not being as hopeless as it seemed at first.

He steels himself, gathers his courage. He only has to hold on to it for a few seconds, that’s all he needs.

“Tanaka.”

He looks up then, as Chikara steps in front of him and leans down.

“You…” Chikara takes another deep breath. “You always look… pretty kissable as well. With or without a suit.”

The shock on Tanaka’s face is absolutely worth it when Chikara kisses him right there, behind the shoe lockers at the school’s entrance.

It feels like a cliché, a stolen kiss on school grounds, unsuspecting schoolmates walking past just out of sight, but Chikara doesn’t notice that until later.

Right now, all he can focus on is the feeling of Tanaka’s lips pulling into a smile under his, the way Tanaka’s hand comes up to Chikara’s neck as Tanaka returns the kiss.

It’s over too soon, and that’s hypocritical of Chikara, because he’s the one who pulls away first. He wants to stay here, in this moment, but they’re at school, and someone could see them at any moment.

And even if Tanaka is out to the entire world, Chikara is not ready to share about his sexuality. Not with anyone but Tanaka, for now.

“I’ll go ahead,” he says, catching Tanaka’s lips for one more second before he straightens up and walks off.

All the way to the classroom, Chikara’s brain runs the scene and he realises his perspective on their story so far has been wrong all along. Not as alone in his feelings, not as unrequited as he thought.

Now, he can’t wait for what the sequel will bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Please leave me a comment!


End file.
